O Legado de Tot
by Lightning Heart sama
Summary: "Uma nova profecia. Deuses gregos e egípcios correm perigo. Desta vez os irmãos Kane terão que se juntar aos heróis do Acampamento Meio-Sangue e salvar seus Deuses da destruição completa. Quando novos campistas surgem e desencadeiam o que parece ser o fim dos deuses, e a vingança da serpente. Eles precisam encontrar a chave e trancar Apófis novamente, antes que seja tarde demais."


Percy Jackson não me pertence, As Crônicas dos Kane também não.

Alguns personagens, deuses e contos dessa história são de minha total autoria e criação.

**.**

**O Legado de Tot**

**.**

Capitulo 01 – **A Promessa de Vingança de Apófis**

Era inicio de primavera e o Acampamento Meio-Sangue nunca pareceu tão bonito aos olhos de Annabeth. Principalmente por causa do fato de que ela agora podia desfrutar finalmente do inicio de uma época de paz ao lado do namorado Percy e dos amigos. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo, sem monstros. Sem pesadelos. Sem missões e sem risco do mundo ser destruído. Ainda sim, algo incomodava o subconsciente da filha de Atena.

A praia do acampamento estava vazia, o sol não estava forte apesar de iluminar toda extensão de Long Island, e bem ali, cerca de trinta metros a frente o filho de Poseidon terminava de arrumar as coisas para o pique nique dos dois. Annabeth sorriu se aproximando deixando que os cabelos soltos voassem no rosto livremente por causa da brisa refrescante que passava pelas barreiras do acampamento. Percy ergueu os olhos a tempo de vê-la se aproximar e sorriu a abraçando.

_Como foi com Quíron? – Percy perguntou após dar-lhe um beijo. Seus cabelos negros estavam despenteados por causa do vento e Annabeth não pode resistir a tentação de deslizar a mãos pelos fios macios. Os olhos verdes do namorado brilhavam como a água e ela sabia que não poderia nunca estragar todo aquele brilho que Percy carregava ao vê-la. Deuses, nem ela seria capaz de estragar um momento tão perfeito com ele!

Ela sorriu. – Tudo bem. Daqui a pouco tenho que supervisionar algumas coisas no Olimpo, vamos comer? – Percy assentiu se sentando sobre o pano ao seu lado e lhe oferecendo uma fatia de bolo feita por Píper.

Desde a derrota de Gaia, todos pareciam mais felizes. E não era pra menos! Depois de tantos momentos ruins e pesadelos horríveis que não deixava Annabeth pregar os olhos por noites, tudo tinha acabado. Tudo estava perfeito.

Seus amigos estavam ali no Acampamento Meio-Sangue, se não, estavam no Acampamento Júpiter como Hazel e Frank e o treinador Hedge com a esposa e o filho. Todos estavam mais do que felizes, estavam radiantes. Até poucas horas atrás, Annabeth se sentia do mesmo jeito. Tudo tinha _finalmente _acabado. O mundo estava salvo e agora ela poderia desfrutar disso ao lado do garoto que amava e que a amava de volta com a mesma intensidade. Ela não poderia imaginar um futuro melhor do que estar ao lado de Percy pra sempre. Mas ela tinha que ir ver o oráculo...

Há duas semanas, desde que os pesadelos de Annabeth sumiram por completo Rachel tem reclamado de dores de cabeça. Nada grave é claro. Ainda sim Annabeth costumava acompanhar a amiga e ex-rival de perto. Foi quando Rachel começou a murmurar sobre sonhos estranhos e que nem mesmo ela compreendia, e que – o que era mais alarmante ainda – nem mesmo o Deus das profecias Apolo sabia o que significavam. Quíron começou a ficar preocupado, mas Rachel sabia esconder muito bem seu estado e para todos, ela nunca esteve melhor. Mas Annabeth não era burra, isso seria um insulto a sua mãe. Sabia que algo de errado estava assombrando o oráculo e foi por isso que resolveu conversar com Quíron nessa manhã e ver como Rachel estava.

Grande erro.

Rachel tinha tido uma espécie de alucinação, sonhou com o mundo inferior e uma sombra gigantesca pairando sobre o céu do submundo, uma serpente. Depois disse ter ouvido gritos, de uma garota em algum lugar dali. E em seguida o que fez Annabeth se arrepiar: ela tinha visto a filha de Atena de pé em frente ao filho de Poseidon quase morto, e ao seu lado outro garoto em igual estado. Annabeth poderia salvar um deles. E o outro morreria.

Sentiu um arrepio ao se lembrar das palavras de Rachel e tentou se concentrar no verde dos olhos de Percy. Eles sempre a acalmavam e a faziam se sentir melhor. Percy era e sempre seria sua ancora, jamais permitira que algo de ruim lhe acontecesse.

**... Brooklin ...**

Sadie estava em um lugar escuro. Campos de trigo ou grama, seja lá o que for, se estendiam infinitamente em todas as direções enquanto ela corria em meio a dezenas de espíritos fantasmas que não a viam, e se viam, não faziam a menor questão de lhe oferecer ajuda. Ela forçou as pernas a correrem mais rápido. Podia ouvir o som da pele viscosa e escorregadia da serpente atrás de si se arrastando pelos campos bem atrás dela. Pronta para dar o bote. Pronta para se vingar.

Ela tropeçou em alguma coisa e caiu no chão ralando os joelhos e o lado direito do rosto. Suas mãos ardiam mais ela não podia parar. Não deixaria Apófis ganhar, nunca. Mas assim que se pôs de pé de novo bateu contra algo duro que ela tinha certeza não estar na sua frente um segundo atrás. Ergueu os olhos e se deparou com Tot a encarando.

Não via aquele Deus há muito tempo. Não via nenhum dos deuses com exceção de Anúbis há muito tempo. Mas ela tinha certeza. Tot estava de pé a encarando feio, os olhos pareciam mais fundos e envoltos por uma sombra escura, o cabelo mais desgrenhado do que nunca, como se tivesse tomado um choque potente. E os símbolos e hieróglifos que costumavam rondá-lo tinham desaparecido. Com um susto terrível Sadie viu que o Deus parecia anormalmente pálido.

Tot estava morrendo.

_Tot? O que houve com você? – Ela se levantou. Não olhou para trás mas podia sentir Apófis se aproximando. Tinha que sair dali logo, tinha que levar Tot antes que a serpente alcançasse os dois.

Mas o olhar de Tot não mudou nem por um segundo.

_Tot? Ei esta me ouvindo?! – Ela gritou balançando as mãos na frente do rosto do Deus que continuava imóvel, como um louco. O desespero estava tomando conta de Sadie de uma forma como ela não o sentia há muito tempo. – Tot precisamos sair daqui! Vamos!

Ela tentou puxá-lo pela mão para se mover mas o deus apenas a encarou, os olhos perdidos ganharam foco e luz por um segundo. A imagem do deus tremeluziu e sua voz soou fraca, como se ela tivesse sendo dita de muito longe e não do homem bem na sua frente.

_O arco. Roubado. Encontre. – Sadie estava prestes a perguntar do que diabo ele estava falando quando já era tarde demais. Apófis estava ali sibilando ameaçadoramente.

_Hora da minha vingança Sadie Kane... – O coração de Sadie disparou, ela tremeu e gritou enquanto tudo enevecia, ao longe uma voz familiar soava como se estivesse submersa em água.

"Sadie... Sadie... Sadie..."

A voz tomou consistência. O pânico nela aumentou mas assim que reconheceu o tom preocupado de Anúbis voltou a si e abriu os olhos alarmada. A luz do quarto lhe acertou como um soco. Na sua frente Anúbis a encarava enquanto ela sentia tudo voltar ao normal. Foi um pesadelo. Só um pesadelo. Só isso.

Os olhos cor de chocolate de Anúbis a encaravam de um jeito que Sadie aprendera a achar extremamente fofo para um deus do submundo. A pele continuava pálida mas era quente e o toque de seus dedos fazia a pele do braço da garota formigar, seu coração que antes batia incontrolavelmente por causa do terror agora batia forte por se lembrar de Anúbis tão perto de si. Tão lindo. Tão perfeito ao seu lado.

_Sadie. – Sua voz estava baixa mas preocupada. Ele tinha uma expressão estranha, como se não soubesse direito como poderia demonstrar preocupação. Mas só de tê-lo ali já bastava para a garota. Ela sorriu abraçando o deus. – Tudo bem? Você começou a tremer de repente e ficava se mexendo...

_Foi só um pesadelo. – Respondeu com a voz sendo abafada pela camiseta preta de Anúbis. Ele costumava dormir sem camisa, mas naquela noite usava uma. Sadie ficou feliz por isso. Se o visse sem camisa poderia ficar ainda mais tonta do que já estava. Quando se afastou sentiu-se melhor. O cheiro de Anúbis era diferente, não era doce nem cítrico, mas algo amadeirado, um cheiro tão gostoso e familiar que ela poderia ficar o dia inteiro o sentindo.

_Tudo bem mesmo? – Ele passou os dedos pelo seu rosto. Como era bom sentir seu toque sobre sua pele.

Sadie assentiu se sentando na cama ao lado dele. Tinham derrotado Apófis, ela não era mais uma ameaça. Os deus – com exceção de Anúbis – haviam se recolhido aos céus e tudo estava em paz. Todos sabiam disso. Sadie não tinha o que temer, principalmente com o garoto que amava ao seu lado.

Mas mesmo enquanto seguia o namorado pelos corredores da Casa Grande para o café-da-manhã não podia deixar de pensar em seu sonho.

Tot murmurando sobre um arco. Apófis jurando que ia se vingar.

Um calafrio percorreu sua espinha antes da luz do sol da varanda penetrar em seu rosto.

**Continua...**

* * *

_Hum gente só pra avisar, vou deixar o Walt de fora da história._

_Gosto dele, mas shippo Sadie e Anúbis, então já deixo avisado que Walt não será mencionado na fic._

_Bom, tenho que explicar aqui que eu já queria HÁ MUITO TEMPO postar uma fic de Percy Jackson e As Crônicas dos Kane simplesmente por que ambas as séries são perfeitas! :3_

_Então, finalmente estou-me aqui, vendo se isso vai dar alguma coisa (e espero sinceramente que dê)_

_Sou super fã de livros, e fala sério, como não amar o Tio Rick? :v_

_Enfim, pessoas lindas que gostam deles tanto quanto eu, espero mesmo que gostem da fic e que acompanhem._

_E deixem reviews, por favor, é muito importante._

_Bom, vou nessa._

_Até mais!_

_Light_


End file.
